


猫与星芒夜

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Summary: ·初代光♀·BG·非全龄向·OOC·剧组paro/5.3席位名提及·光呆即是十四席·请善用退出和关闭
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	猫与星芒夜

**Author's Note:**

> ·初代光♀  
> ·BG  
> ·非全龄向  
> ·OOC  
> ·剧组paro/5.3席位名提及  
> ·光呆即是十四席  
> ·请善用退出和关闭

1.  
“我在爱梅特赛尔克的房间里找到了这个。”希斯拉德举起手中的东西对着光宣布。  
光左看右看。眼前的东西看起来像猫，摸起来也像猫，实际上就是只猫。  
猫是普通的奶牛猫，眼角微微垂着，一副不耐烦的样子像极了爱梅特赛尔克，光甚至觉得下一秒这只猫就会不耐烦地冒出一句“没用的废物”——不不不，当然不可能，猫不会说话，猫毕竟只是猫。  
“他什么时候捡了只猫回来？”阿莉塞去戳猫的鼻尖，猫很不屑地避开了。  
这猫……不愧是猫。阿莉塞悻悻地收回手，旁边的琳挤了过来：“是奶牛猫——啊！这只猫我有印象！确实是流浪猫，剧组不少人都喂过它呢！”  
“……他什么时候捡了猫回来？”显然光的关注点也在这里：“他这种加班加到不眠不休的大忙人居然还有空照顾猫吗？”  
……猫照顾他还差不多。光又在心里补充了一句。  
“这个嘛……我就不清楚了。”希斯拉德笑呵呵：“你说到加班……艾里迪布斯确实有拜托我去找他负责一下新的工作。只是我用通讯贝联系他的时候他就很不耐烦……总之，等我赶到他房间，现场只留下了这只猫。”  
“……等一下，从上次剧本拍摄完成以后开始，直到到上星期结束为止他不都在工作吗？”光无力吐槽：“十四人委员会原来这么黑心？”  
“我不清楚，不过十四人委员会的事，大概也不能叫加班吧？”希斯拉德依然笑眯眯。  
“……还好我没回去。”光咂嘴。  
你在无意中道出了爱梅特赛尔克席加班的真相。希斯拉德嘴角抽搐了两下；被他举着的猫咪发出了不耐烦的叫声，并且开始用尾巴拍打他的手腕。  
“这是饿了吗？”光向着猫伸出手，想起猫对阿莉塞不屑一顾的态度，动作又顿住；希斯拉德见状，也不知想到了什么，干脆直接把猫往光的怀里塞，吓得光和猫同时炸毛，前者慌乱地抱住后者，站稳才发现整个猫头被她摁在胸口怕是要窒息了。  
“哇！对不起！”光连忙把猫举起来仔细查看：“你没事吧！”  
猫象征性叫了一声，耳朵拉拢着，并且避开了光关切的目光，怎么看都像是心虚；而一旁的希斯拉德不知道为什么已经笑得前仰后合。  
“总之。”希斯拉德边擦笑出来的眼泪边说：“现在确实联系不上我们的爱梅特赛尔克席，”他说到这里和猫对视了一眼，猫迅速扭过头去，希斯拉德的嘴角咧得更开了些：“这只猫单独放在他房间显然也不太合适——光，能不能拜托你来照顾这只猫？”  
“诶？我？”光给猫顺毛的手一顿：“我……我也没经验啊！”  
希斯拉德摇头：“你照顾完不就有经验了？”  
“我已经拿到阿马罗了！”光抱着猫振振有词：“要那么多额外经验干什么！”  
希斯拉德表情管理失败，开始逐渐扭曲。  
我太难了。他心想。我真的太难了。  
“总之！”希斯拉德双手摁住光的肩膀，居高临下地看着她：“猫就拜托你照顾了！我会尽快把爱梅特赛尔克——”他说着看了猫一眼：“——弄回来的。”  
光不明就里地点头，希斯拉德这才满意地从石之家传送走了。

2.  
那么，养猫到底要做什么呢？  
光，阿莉塞，琳还有新加入的塔塔露在石之家对着猫大眼瞪小眼。  
“那个，总之，是不是该先洗个澡？”琳犹豫着说：“你看，它的爪子上的白毛都发黑了。”  
“是这样的说！”塔塔露一拍手，伸手去抱猫：“我这就去准备热水的说！”  
猫对着塔塔露的手毫不留情就是一爪，好在光及时拦住，避免了塔塔露的手遭受血光之灾，不过相对的，她自己的手就不那么好看了。  
“……这猫是怕生吗？”光用治疗魔法为自己止血，一边和猫对视。  
“咦？我记得它对剧组的大家不是这样的啊？”琳认真思索，光顺手拦住了跃跃欲试的阿莉塞：“小心点。”  
阿莉塞对着猫“嘁”的一声。猫并不理她，歪过头，一副爱搭不理的样子瞅向光。  
难道要我来抱？光试探着伸出手，猫舔舔自己的爪子，对着光的手扒拉了两下，又舔了舔她的手背——那正是刚才被它抓伤的地方。  
光顺势把猫抱了起来，猫没有反抗。  
“诶，只亲近你吗？”阿莉塞抱起双臂，似笑非笑地看着猫：“……怎么感觉……这眼神……有点像某人？”  
“某人？”光不明就里，一下一下抚摸着猫的背脊：“说起来……应该先去买点猫吃的东西……我去罗薇娜会馆找人问问……然后是……猫窝，食盆……猫就先交给塔塔露洗澡……”  
“唔，没问题吗？”琳想了想：“它不太亲近别人。”  
光试探着把猫递给塔塔露；这次猫只是叫了两声，总归还是让塔塔露抱住了。  
“那我这就带它去洗澡的说！”塔塔露抱着猫风风火火地跑掉了。光清点了一下身上的金币，打算去问问哪有猫粮买，抬起头却看见了熟悉的身影。  
“啊！古·拉哈！”她的语气中有一丝欣喜：“欢迎回来！你现在回来真是太好了！”  
红发猫魅一脸茫然。光蹦到他面前，和阿莉塞两人左一句右一句讲诉了刚才发生在这里的事情。  
“所以，你们在发愁怎么养猫？”古·拉哈抓抓头发：“可是我也没经验……”  
“没关系，你也是猫猫啊！”光期待地看着眼前人。阿莉塞差点笑得口水喷出来。  
“……不，猫魅和猫应该还是有区别的……”古·拉哈黑线道道，无力吐槽：“啊，不过说到猫……以前在萨雷安的时候，倒是认识养猫的人……养猫……好像得先做绝育手术！”  
光目瞪口呆：“……会不会太残忍了？”  
古·拉哈摇头：“我听说是为了猫的寿命和健康才这么做的，而且如果不绝育，发情期可能会染病，治不好的那种——”  
光猛点头，琳接着古·拉哈的话茬问了下去：“……但是，给猫做手术的人……哪里会有啊？”  
古·拉哈被她问倒了。他垂下眼睑思考了半天：“……艾欧泽亚我还真不清楚……如果是那种情报和人脉比较广的人，说不定一下子就能打听到吧？”  
“啊！贾可！”光一拍手：“他肯定知道！”  
“洗好了的说！”身后，塔塔露抱着猫走了过来：“你们在说什么？好热闹的说。”  
她一边问，一边把仍然湿漉漉的猫放在一旁的桌子上；猫很不爽地从毛巾里站起来，用力甩毛，甩了塔塔露满脸满身的水。  
“……真是的。”光从背包里翻出风之碎晶和火之碎晶；古·拉哈接过一份碎晶，蹲下去给塔塔露烘干，这边的猫则由光亲自动手——她算是看出来了，这猫就对自己老实那么一些，换了别人都得或多或少遭点儿殃。  
“我带它去一趟利姆萨·罗敏萨，猫粮和猫窝的事情就拜托大家了。”光整理了背包，把烘干的猫抱在怀里；猫则瞪着古·拉哈，那表情活像是在挑衅。  
“……奇怪。”古·拉哈目送着光离去，和旁边的阿莉塞还有琳小声嘀咕：“……那只猫怎么对我额外有敌意似的？”  
阿莉塞一摊手：“毕竟——是从那家伙房间里找出的猫，和那家伙一个性格也没什么稀奇的，而且只对我们的大英雄老实一点……我都怀疑那只猫是不是他变的了。”  
不，那倒不太可能吧？古·拉哈表情茫然，把自己变成猫有什么意义啊？  
阿莉塞才不管他在想什么。她清点了光留下的金币，拽着古·拉哈和琳就往外走。  
“走吧走吧，给那只猫买吃的去——”

3.  
时间回到一天前，爱梅特赛尔克的房间。  
爱梅特赛尔克在十秒前刚挂断和希斯拉德的通讯，目前正平躺在床上，一动不动思考人生。  
见鬼。他心想。昨天才结束加班，怎么今天又要加班？  
他向希斯拉德发出了同样的抱怨，得到的回答是——“没办法，谁叫你们委员会少一个人工作。”  
至于少了谁？呵，知道的都知道。  
可知道归知道，谁有本事把某位早退旷班的亚马乌罗提在逃十四席抓回去？他还记得自己上次想趁着拍摄5.0尾声的时候顺便把人抓回去上班，结果被对方带着七个人一顿暴揍，揍完还不算，还带着拂晓给自己安排了竞速赛兼职……  
爱梅特赛尔克想到这里，胃开始隐隐作痛；虚空中仿佛能看见某不知名的阿谢姆席带着微妙的笑容，轻轻对他开口——  
“百因必有果，你的报应就是我。”  
……什么玩意……  
爱梅特赛尔克的血压瞬间起飞。他迅速摇头，把这糟心的幻觉从脑海里删除。  
话说回来，就是因为这家伙持续在逃，自己才不得不做两人份的工作吧！  
而且一想到希斯拉德很快就要拿新的文件过来……  
爱梅特赛尔克停止了思考。  
“喵？”  
爱梅特赛尔克下意识循声望去，就看见床头柜上蹲着一只不算干净的奶牛猫，边舔爪子边用好奇的目光盯着自己。  
哦，他认识这只猫。这猫早已经和剧组混熟，三天两头就跑剧组要饭吃，他也多少喂过几次面包边。可是现在，这猫为什么在这里？  
爱梅特赛尔克不情不愿地支起身子，发现窗户没关。  
我就知道。他确认完之后就直愣愣地躺了下去，神情麻木宛如一具尸体。  
做猫真好啊……他歪着头和猫对视。至少不用加班。  
猫不明所以地回望爱梅特赛尔克。  
等希斯拉德赶到时，奶牛猫蹲在爱梅特赛尔克的身体上，冷漠地看着门口的方向，看见希斯拉德进屋，也只是蹭蹭爪子，自顾自地趴下去开始眯眼休息。  
希斯拉德很快就弄明白发生了什么。他好气又好笑地看看那具失去了灵魂的躯壳，对着猫开口：  
“……你这是干什么？”  
猫一动不动。  
“文件我放这里？”  
猫一爪子把文件拍飞了。  
“……哈迪斯，你……？”  
猫把头一偏，开始呼呼大睡；希斯拉德不可思议地读懂了猫的语言，这绝对是在说——  
我不干了！  
希斯拉德沉默。  
“真不干了？”  
我要休息！  
“……你是笃定我拿你没办法？”  
猫得意地甩甩尾巴。  
只要他不乐意，谁能强迫他把身体换回去呢？而在必要之前，他才不会回去呢！  
希斯拉德完全明白了。他一把捞起猫，笑嘻嘻地对着猫说：“……没关系，总有人能治你。”  
爱梅喵：？？？

4.  
百因必有果，你的报应果然就是我。  
爱梅喵在醒来的前一秒，又看见了某在逃十四席带着微妙笑容的幻觉。  
……什么玩意……  
然后某在逃十四席的脸变的清晰起来，和梦里的表情不同，她的脸上满是担忧。  
“太好了，你醒了。”光对眼前伏在桌子上的猫说道：“手术很成功，你已经是女孩子了！”  
爱梅喵：你等会？？？  
喵站起来，在前爪触及脑袋上的耻辱圈时，终于明白了什么。  
爱梅喵停止了思考。  
他看着光，光看着他。  
少女直视着猫金色的双眼，突然失落起来。她慢慢地趴到桌面上，望着呆滞的猫，自顾自地开始絮叨，也不管猫到底能不能听懂。  
“我们现在在利姆萨·罗敏萨哦。”光用哄孩子的语调对猫说话。看见猫在扒拉耻辱圈，干脆在指尖凝聚了绿色的以太，慢慢笼罩在猫身上。  
猫安分下来，向前走了两步用前爪去蹭光的手。那些聚集在她指尖的以太温暖又明亮，在这间没有开灯的房间里，俨然是唯一的光。  
“好了。”光小心翼翼地把猫抱在怀里，开始慢条斯理地拆他脖子上那一圈；猫温顺地趴在她大腿上，一动不动任她摆布。  
光把拆掉的耻辱圈放在桌子上，双手举起猫咪，想了想翻出来一根红色的缎带，在猫咪脖子上打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
“真可爱啊。”她再一次把猫抱起，用面颊去蹭他，猫用爪子推了她数次未果，索性随她去了。  
“明天就是星芒节啦，提前星芒节快乐呀。”光抱着猫坐到床上。或许是觉得冷，她在不知不觉间缩进了被子里。旅馆巨大的落地窗外满是人们笑闹的声音，雪的反光被温暖的灯光融化，交汇成巨大的暖流，统统被落地窗的玻璃阻隔，最后落在光的背脊上的只是没有温度的光亮。  
猫认命地伏在光的胸口，脑袋靠着她的锁骨，爪子不知道该往哪放；光半倚在床头，有一下没一下地给猫顺毛。  
“……还是猫好。”爱梅喵听见某在逃十四席小声嘀咕：“不用加班。”  
这句话怎么这么耳熟呢？爱梅喵眼皮一跳。  
“……那个加班狂。”某在逃十四席接着嘀咕：“也不知道现在在哪……逃班逃到哪去了……明明……”  
我加班还不是因为你连早退带逃班？！！  
爱梅喵发出喵之咆哮。  
光看向突然叫起来的猫，莫名其妙：“怎么了，我弄痛你了？”  
有空当英雄拯救世界没空上班吗？！  
爱梅喵接着咆哮。  
很显然光没有理解猫的语言。难道是伤口没治疗到位在痛吗？她一边想着一边把猫翻了个，开始检查猫的身体。  
猫叫得更惨烈了。  
光无视猫的惨叫坚持检查了一遍，确认伤口确实愈合了才松开手；猫一个打滚爬起来，对着光炸毛。  
“唔，别生气嘛。”光试探着对猫伸出手，想重新把猫抱进怀里：“明天给你买小鱼干吃好不好？”  
我像是一条小鱼干就能哄好的便宜猫吗！  
爱梅喵瞪着光。  
“过来啦。”光眯起眼睛笑，多少带了点撒娇的口吻。  
……  
爱梅喵屈服了。  
光重新抱住猫，慢慢躺进被子里，整个缩成一团，像只巨大的猫。大猫抱着猫絮絮叨叨，猫则努力把自己的头从她胸前移开。  
“……除了小鱼干再给你买点零食吧……毕竟做了手术……怎么想都好可怜……”  
爱梅喵身体一僵。  
“……嗯，不过是为了你的健康……和健康还有寿命比，被阉掉而已！不要紧！”  
……你刚刚说了被阉掉吧！  
爱梅喵血压开始暴涨。  
不，没关系。喵安慰自己，反正只是为了逃班才变成这样，遭殃的又不是本体。嗯。  
光已经迷迷糊糊了。  
“……还是猫好……那个加班狂老男人……约好一起过星芒节……现在都不知道跑哪去了……早知道我就去和福尔唐家过节……”  
爱梅喵的血压突破了极限槽。  
我是为什么逃班啊混蛋玩意！！！还不是你这家伙说想一起过星芒节！！！  
猫动弹了两下，随即惊恐地跳开；房间里打开了一道狭缝，人形的爱梅特赛尔克带着破槽的高血压从里面走了出来。  
光之战士呼呼大睡。

5.  
猫缩在床脚瑟瑟发抖。  
爱梅特赛尔克坐在床边，看着毫无自觉呼呼大睡的某位，笑也不是，生气也不是。  
……算了，看在她因为猫在拉诺西亚来回跑了一整天的份上，还是不把她拎起来拾缀了。爱梅特赛尔克给自己的心软找到了理由，把呼呼大睡的光往里挪了挪，和衣卧在她空出的半边床位上。  
我也睡会。他想。5.3拍摄结束到现在，他还没得到休息呢。  
毫无自觉的光丝毫没意识到自己身边多了个大活人，她在睡梦中翻身，整个人搭在了爱梅特赛尔克身上，直接惊醒了就要睡着的爱梅特赛尔克。  
真是的……  
爱梅特赛尔克准备把人扒回原位，光好死不死抱住了爱梅特赛尔克，开始呢喃。  
“奥尔什方……奶茶……帮我打包一杯……”  
爱梅特赛尔克完全清醒了。  
光依然沉浸在梦里，完全不知道自己头上冒起一个巨大的“危”。  
“……拉哈……三明治……要葡萄果酱……”  
爱梅特赛尔克冷静地看看像个八爪鱼一样抱着自己的人，又冷静地回想了一下她的梦话。  
……真不愧是……收集繁星之人……啊！  
爱梅特赛尔克把牙咬得“咯嘣”一声。

6.  
光正在做梦。  
她梦见星芒节的夜晚，剧组的大家一起在福尔唐伯爵府聚餐，包括工作狂拉哈布雷亚在内的大家都到了。奥尔什方给大家泡了奶茶，古·拉哈准备了各种三明治当开胃点心，大家齐聚一堂，热闹地聊着天。  
光左等右等，怎么也等不到爱梅特赛尔克；她担心他在雪原上迷路，于是请奥尔什方打包了热腾腾的奶茶、又请古·拉哈专门做了葡萄果酱的三明治，带着东西跑了出去。她在雪原上找啊找啊，身体越来越冷，可是却哪里也找不到人；不知道走了多久，雪原变成了星海，可是仍然不见爱梅特赛尔克的踪迹，她急得就要哭出来，却被什么抱住，然后嗅到了熟悉的气息。  
“……哈迪斯……？”  
光醒了过来，抬眼间对上的是她深爱的、近乎令她溺亡的金色的月亮。  
“哈迪斯……”寒意顺着脊背蔓上去，她在本能的驱使下抱住眼前温暖的躯体，甚至无暇顾及当下的情况。  
“太好了。”光用头蹭着眼前人，像只撒娇的猫：“我找到你了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克哭笑不得。  
他把人拥在怀里，仔细地啄着她的嘴角，舌尖顺着唇缝撬开牙关，一寸一寸地侵占着光的口腔；光在甜味里逐渐回神，总算是察觉到了异样。  
所以……现在是在……干什么？  
光象征性挣扎了两下，下腹的充盈感让她突然明白了正在发生的事情，并且意识到自己被摆弄成了一个极其令她羞愧的姿势。  
“……放开……”她去推身上男人，软绵绵的力道让男人失笑。  
“怎么了？”爱梅特赛尔克饶有兴趣地看着光：“我倒是不知道，大英雄的力气什么时候变得像只小猫了？”  
光别过脸，试图掩盖自己的情绪；爱梅特赛尔克可没打算就这样放过她。他一手抚摸着她的面颊，一手从锁骨慢慢划到胸部；衣物早已经被他扔到冰冷的地板上，如今暴露在空气中的是她苍白而温暖的躯体，在他的指尖的摩挲之下无法抑制地颤抖着，连带着她模糊不清的呢喃细语，迅速发酵成了最好的催情剂。  
光不知道自己做了什么才会引来现在的局面，最终只得归咎为这男人又在间接性抽风。她想问，张开嘴却只剩下带着哭腔的喘息，下腹的充盈感没有随着上身被玩弄而消失，甚至愈演愈烈，变成了不容反抗的侵犯，每一次抽插都带着恶意地深入，让她失去了思考的余暇。  
男人的动作还在继续。光能感受到他在舔舐自己的锁骨，舌尖一路向上，最后停留在她的嘴角；她近乎于本能地张开双唇，笨拙地试图回应；而察觉到了她的动作，一只大手垫在了她的后颈处，支着她微微仰起头，直到她温暖的口舌都被彻底侵占也没有放开。来自男人的亲吻温柔却不容拒绝，光忍不住去拥抱他，身体再不设防，完完全全地接纳了爱人的所有动作，直到撕裂般的快感满溢上来，她才后知后觉地松开手，带着气音和雾蒙蒙的眼睛发出含糊不清的乞求。  
少女的求饶并没能让爱梅特赛尔克有所怜惜。他反复啄着对方的嘴角和锁骨，带着薄茧的手指在她柔软的身躯上游移，时而停在因纳入异物而鼓起的腰腹，时而停在因情欲而充血挺立的乳尖；少女正被他侵犯着的小穴随着他每次的玩弄而收缩，温热的液体伴随她的颤抖、源源不断地从更深处涌出来，在他没有半丝温柔的抽送之中被带出，又顺着股间淌下去。尽管光求饶、挣扎，乃至哭得泪眼朦胧，爱梅特赛尔克却并不为所动；她下身的穴口已然被操干到红肿，随着每一次收缩而疼痛，穴肉却愈发期待着粗硬的性器，在每一次插入时努力地吮吸，试图尽数吞食下去。  
“……真是位贪心又不坦诚的英雄大人。”爱梅特赛尔克稍稍放缓了动作，在光的颈侧留下一个咬痕。  
光茫然地看着爱梅特赛尔克，那双注视着自己的金色的眼睛里充满了调笑。他突如其来的温柔叫她无所适从，于是她在连自己都没有意识到的情况下讨好地抬了抬腰肢，用修长的双臂环住男人的脖子；窗外，星芒节的雪簌簌而下，雪地的反光落进屋里，照亮二人的面容，光仰起头，努力而认真地亲吻男人的面颊和双唇，爱梅特赛尔克欣然接受，并将她的亲吻化作长吻，直到对方的喘息不能更加急促才意犹未尽地作罢。  
“哈迪斯。”  
光的面颊因方才结束的深吻而变得绯红。  
“嗯？”  
爱梅特赛尔克低头去看她，长长的睫毛翩跹着，似乎下一秒就会落下安稳的梦。  
光笑起来，用手指抚摸他的眼角和眉梢。  
“星芒节快乐，哈迪斯。今年也最爱你了。”  
回应她的是更加绵长的吻，温柔得像是窗外落下的雪花。  
打破这温情氛围的是男人毫不留情的动作。他如同被蛊惑一般将少女的身体彻底打开，不等光有所反抗，粗硬的性器撑着红肿充血的肉穴，破开宫颈侵入到了最深处，毫无拒绝的余地；光的脑内瞬间完全空白，甚至连自己究竟发出了怎样旖旎的呻吟也一无所知，而她的呻吟无疑是最好的催化剂，刺激着爱梅特赛尔克每一根神经，成功让自己被侵犯成更加糟糕的模样。眼泪又一次涌出来，光的思维乱成一团，尚存的羞耻心让她发不出一个音，身体却在欲求的驱使下彻底放弃抵抗，已经被玩弄得无比敏感的小穴吃力而贪婪地吞吐着男人同样充血的性器，子宫被一次次破开，收缩直至抽搐起来，爱液泛滥，弄湿了床褥，让对方更方便侵入，也让光的处境愈发惨然；她似乎感受到对方带着薄茧的手正在玩弄自己的乳尖，紧接着是牙齿的轻咬和舌尖的卷弄，最后则是恶趣味的吮吸，移开的手压在她的小腹上，那里因为反复的顶弄而持续鼓起，手指的轻压加强了她的感受；光还来不及把那只手打开，指尖已经滑了下去，落在抽搐着的穴口前，在阴蒂上又是一压。  
光的思维就此断线。  
再后来的一切都变得模糊起来，她不知道自己说了什么又做了什么，只知道她的行为似乎让场面一发不可收拾，也让她被爱梅特赛尔克摁着又做了好几次，从床上，到桌面，然后被压在落地窗上，精液因过多而往外滴落，顺着大腿内侧一路流到足尖；即便如此也没有被当即放过，她被逼迫着撑开口舌，用自己小巧柔软的舌头去清理男人的性器，好容易将肉茎上残留的浊液吞咽下去，却被下灌了更多再次溢出的精水，不等她带着哭腔的抗议声响起，红肿敏感的小穴又被男人的手指撑开，涌出的精液被抹在后穴以做润滑，爱梅特赛尔克将她抱在怀里，正对着客房内的镜子，强迫她看着自己的后穴被一点点地操开。光羞耻地看着尚且张合的穴口随着后穴被打开而收缩，似乎在诉说着出于本能的渴求，被灌进子宫的精液混杂着爱液从穴口淌出来，流在男人尚未完全进入后穴的性器上；她慌乱地垂首，却因男人故意挺入而带来的疼痛惊呼着仰起头，泪眼朦胧地看着镜子里不像话的自己；爱梅特赛尔克一边撑开这具尚未被完全使用过的身体，一边亲吻着光的额角，饶有兴趣地看着她泫然欲泣的样子。  
“怎么这副表情？”他吻着光的面颊：“不是你自己求我的吗？”  
光只是不停地摇头，半个字也吐不出来。她根本不记得自己到底说了什么，说到底为什么会变成现在这样她也完全不明白。她无力挣扎，只是哭个不停，而此情此景加重了爱梅特赛尔克想要捉弄她的心思。他放下光，迫使她支在镜面上，一手扶住她的腰，缓慢地操弄起后穴，一手探到前方早已被操干得合不拢的穴口，将什么东西填了进去；两边被同时玩弄的刺激委实太大，柔软的甬道收缩起来，想要将爱梅特赛尔克填入的异物吐出去，却被他在没入后穴的同时将异物塞进了更深处，连着手指一并在小穴里搅动；光哆嗦着早已发不出声，只能任由男人肆意玩弄至再次被填满。几乎是在爱梅特赛尔克将她放开的同时，她已经匍跪在镜子前，瘫软在地上瑟瑟发抖，被撑开的后穴淌着精液，前端的穴口因为未取出的小玩具而收缩；光在本能的驱使下伸出手，试图用手指将异物挖出来，却反复刺激到了柔嫩的内壁，让自己在颤抖中再次迎来高潮，终于晕了过去。  
真是的……  
爱梅特赛尔克蹲下身，看着瘫倒在地上的少女。恐怕乌尔达哈最下等的妓女也比现在的她要体面，爱梅特赛尔克难得的反思了一秒自己是不是做得太过头了，一边把人抱起来放在床上，在简单的清理过后为她盖上了被褥；他接着整理了一下自己的仪容，依然和衣躺在少女身边，想了想，侧身轻轻地吻了她的唇瓣。  
“星芒节快乐。”他轻声说，带着温柔的笑意。

7.  
光觉得自己是被热醒的。  
是客房的供暖太足了吗？她在迷糊中睁开眼，首先看见的是缩在枕头边的猫，用一副可怜，弱小，又无助的表情盯着光……的身后？  
嗯？  
光这才意识到自己枕着的东西不太对。她试着翻身，全身的酸痛和下腹的异物感让她逐渐回想起了一些事情。  
现在装作没醒还来得及吗？  
很显然是来不及了。  
爱梅特赛尔克把被光当成枕头的手臂抽了回去，同时勾带着光整个翻面，将人完全卷进怀里；光红着耳朵尖去推他，奈何身上酸痛无比，这次是真的使不上劲。爱梅特赛尔克看着怀中人做着无力且无用的挣扎，连自己都没注意到自己笑了起来。  
“怎么了？”他单手捏着光的脸颊，光心虚地移开目光：“哎呀，昨晚不知道是谁主动往我这边钻扒都扒不开？”  
光支支吾吾：“……那个……晚上……可是我现在要起床了！我有个和拉哈一起接的委托，还有，还和奥尔什方约好了要去伊修加德看望埃德蒙伯爵……再不起……”  
她说着去摸之前放在床头的通讯贝，却摸了个空。  
“哦，这个啊。”爱梅特赛尔克举起手中的通讯贝，笑得风轻云淡：“我已经提前和拂晓打过招呼了，你好像因为给猫找能做手术的医生跑了一整天，吹了海风累病了，接下来很长一段时间都要静养——静·养。”  
光瞪大眼睛，伸手去够爱梅特赛尔克手中的通讯贝，却被他再一次摁在怀里动弹不得。  
“……我没病！”光大声抗议。  
“很快了。”爱梅特赛尔克收起通讯贝，反手扣住光的肩膀把她压在身下，凑近她的耳畔：“我和拂晓说了，你吃了药，大概要睡一整天，让他们不用急着过来探病。所以……”  
“时间还很充裕呢，万·人·迷·大·英·雄。”

8.  
艾里迪布斯发现爱梅特赛尔克最近心情很好；尽管他还是板着那张脸面无表情地加班，但是已经感受不到之前萦绕着的怨念，甚至就连工作效率都提高了。  
这不对劲，这很不对劲。  
艾里迪布斯作为一个老实的后辈，决定当面问爱梅特赛尔克。  
“哈？没有那种事吧？”爱梅特赛尔克的回答秉承了他一贯的风格：“这么多工作做不完，我怎么可能心情变好啊？”  
“错觉吗？”艾里迪布斯歪过头：“……也是，毕竟你之前还被阿谢姆席送去做了绝yu……”  
爱梅特赛尔克核对文件的动作一滞：“……什么？”  
艾里迪布斯老老实实复述了一遍。  
“……你听谁说的？”  
“希斯拉德。”艾里迪布斯实话实说：“前两天他笑得亚马乌罗提差点全民报警，我们都很好奇，就问他发生了什么，他给我们看了一张戴着伊丽莎白圈的猫的照片，说那个是你刚换的身体——”  
爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己发现了华点：“……我们？”  
他迅速抬头环顾办公室，发现十四人委员会的同事们都不约而同避开了他的目光，就连最严肃的拉哈布雷亚也装出了若无其事的样子迅速拉过以格约姆开始探讨不知道什么的事宜。  
爱梅特赛尔克的血压再次突破了极限槽。  
就在这时，办公室的门被推开，某位早退旷班导致爱梅特赛尔克不停加班的在逃十四席的脑袋探了出来。  
“啊，哈迪……爱梅特！希斯拉德让我找你问问5.4的剧本核对完没有——”  
爱梅特赛尔克冷静地放下手中的文件，缓步向着光走去，周身的低气压让光忍不住抖了一下。  
“我觉得。”爱梅特赛尔克咬着牙一个字一个字往外蹦：“比起剧本，我需要先和你谈谈。我们两个，好·好·谈·谈。”

9.  
阿莉塞回到石之家的时候，正巧碰上希斯拉德给琳送新的剧本。  
“希斯拉德，等一下。”阿莉塞拉住准备走的人：“光最近怎么样了？之前说生病了要静养，前两天出来冒个头，最近又没看见她了——她是不是病得很重啊？”  
希斯拉德神情微妙：“嗯，她没事，我们的爱梅特赛尔克席这段时间都留在她身边……嗯，照看她，来着。”  
“那家伙？那家伙看着就不像会照顾人的……真的没问题吗？”  
希斯拉德憋笑：“至少在光的事情上他不会出岔子……的……”  
这样啊？好像也是哦？阿莉塞挠挠头，向着琳走去，回头间注意到希斯拉德剧烈抖动的肩膀，不禁感到莫名其妙。  
“希斯拉德，你在笑什么呢？”  
希斯拉德捂住嘴，努力不让自己笑出声。  
“……没什么，我只是……嗯，想到了高兴的事情。”

FIN


End file.
